


Love is in the Air

by Hippomatrix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Human Viktor is thirsty, M/M, Viktor is a bird, Yuuri is in way over his head, but wait there's more, literally no one asked for this au but y'all are getting it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippomatrix/pseuds/Hippomatrix
Summary: It's been many years since Viktor was human, many years spent stuck in this false form, but Viktor can still remember what it felt like to hold someone in his arms. To curl his human body around theirs and share their warmth. For now, though, the closest he can get to that is fluffing himself up and snuggling up against the curve of Yuuri's neck. Gently nibbling at Yuuri's round cheeks to hear that soft laughter that only he gets to hear. Craning his head for scratches from Yuuri's gentle fingers and chattering to show his contentment.Viktor is a bird who used to be a human, but all that really matters is that he gets to stay with Yuuri forever.





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of issues with cats and dogs, so for the longest time I thought I just didn't like pets at all. Boy was I wrong. Turns out I just have ocd related issues with mammals because of their fur. But reptiles!!! Are hella cool! And birds??! Also very good! 
> 
> I've been learning a lot about different species of parrots lately and basically what I learned is that they're 2 years olds and puppies all rolled into one high maintenance screaming machine with attachment issues. And apparently one of the most common problems their owners have is that their birds become overly attached to them and treat them as their perceived mates because it's the strongest relationship they have. This is worsened by lack of socialization with other "flock-mates" and the accidental sexual frustration owners cause their birds when they give too many pets on the bird's body. So basically the bird then thinks their owner is their mate and will get jealous if other people try to interact with them and will get despondent when their "mate" isn't around. [This Video](https://youtu.be/-ijo1w39wjY) in particular was very informative.
> 
> And I heard all of this and I thought, "huh. clingy, emotional, and overly possessive with total devotion to their life partner. Sounds like Viktor." And thus this story was born.
> 
> I don't actually own any kind of bird and I'm not planning to get one because I don't think I could make that kind of time and monetary commitment for possibly the rest of my life. Parrots are awesome, but I don't think I'd be well suited to caring for one. That said, snakes are right up my alley, but they don't have the same complex emotional intelligence and codependence as parrots. So if there's an aspect of Viktor's bird behavior that doesn't make sense, someone pls tell me so I can correct it.

Viktor is a very high maintenance individual. He demands Yuuri's constant attention and is shameless when it comes to begging for cuddles. It's not his fault his only way to communicate is to throw a tantrum and flap about the apartment while screeching loudly. It's also not his fault he's stuck as a Goddamned cockatoo. Well, maybe it is. He honestly no longer remembers what he did to deserve it in the first place. But if he has to live like this, he'll make the most of it. It's not like his currently limited mental capacity will allow him to seek out any option that doesn't involve spending as much time as possible with his human.

That's right. _His_ human. His and only his. Viktor doesn't share, and he sees no reason why he should have to. It's not like he has to often, with how socially awkward and introverted his human is, but Yuuri does have to leave to go to his classes for a few hours each day, and he is close with his roommate who's often home. Viktor gets jealous when Yuuri pays more attention to Phichit than to him and by now Phichit knows better than to introduce anyone new to Yuuri while Viktor is in the room.

Viktor can see the way the other humans look at Yuuri, even if his human remains oblivious, and he doesn't like it. He knows his anger is irrational and for the most part unwarranted, but he doesn't care. Yuuri is his mate and Viktor is not willing to share. He begrudgingly allows Phichit to touch Yuuri because he knows that their friendship matters to Yuuri, but he won't hesitate to attack anyone else who tries to touch his Yuuri. It's selfish and possessive, but he wants to keep his beloved Yuuri all to himself.

What Viktor hates most, though, is when Yuuri leaves. When he's left alone in his cage for hours at a time with only his toys to play with or a movie left on for him to watch. It's not that he doesn't appreciate the entertainment provided for when Yuuri can't be home, because he _does_. He appreciates everything Yuuri does for him. It's just that these things pale in comparison to being with Yuuri.

 _His_ Yuuri. His amazing, wonderful Yuuri. It's been many years since Viktor was human, many years spent stuck in this false form, but Viktor can still remember what it felt like to hold someone in his arms. To curl his human body around theirs and share their warmth. For now, though, the closest he can get to that is fluffing himself up and snuggling up against the curve of Yuuri's neck. Gently nibbling at Yuuri's round cheeks to hear that soft laughter that only he gets to hear. Craning his head for scratches from Yuuri's gentle fingers and chattering to show his contentment.

Yuuri really does try his best to care for Viktor. But they both know he's way out of his depth. Viktor is the first bird he's ever had to care for, and birds are not easy pets to handle. Viktor squawks irritably at the thought. _Pet_. He hates thinking of their connection in terms of owner and pet. It forces him to acknowledge that they're currently different species. But this is the way things are.

Viktor's a rescue. After being transformed into a bird, he'd been stuffed into a cage barely big enough to stretch his wings in and given away. A continuation of his punishment, he supposed. His new owner had cooed at how pretty he was then promptly lost interest in him, leaving him alone in his too-small-cage for days on end. Viktor doesn't know how long he spent trapped there or how he managed to survive in such deplorable conditions. Time began to blur together into an unending reality of loneliness until at last his owner took pity on him and brought him to the vet. Well, dumped him was more like it.

The nurse who found him in a box in the nearby alleyway was nice, though.

Chris brought him inside and wrapped him in a towel to help warm him up, gently cradling him against his chest and murmuring soothing words. He was the first kind face Viktor had seen in years. And yes, it had been years. He knew by looking at the calendar pinned to the wall that several years had passed since his transformation. At some point the days had blurred into weeks and the weeks into months spent isolated and alone, with no way to mark the passing of time, but now he was free. Or at least, as free as he could be.

Chris proved to be an exceptional flock-mate, caring for Viktor until he was healthy enough again to go off to find a new home. He talked to Viktor like they were friends, sharing jokes and overly graphic stories of his sexual exploits that probably would've scandalized most humans. Viktor didn't care what the topic was, he was just glad to finally hear a voice other than his own. Chris also stroked the feathers on his head sometimes and groomed his crest for him, which felt amazing after going so long without any physical affection.

Viktor was sad to leave Chris after only a few days, but his new human friend simply couldn't take him home. So Viktor was taken to an animal shelter which was not all that well equipped for the care needed for a bird of his size. But he'd been kept in a small cage and left alone for so long that this arrangement seemed bearable. His new caretaker was Yuri, though unfortunately not his favorite Yuuri, who he wouldn't meet for another few weeks.

Yura was nice enough, though. And Viktor appreciated hearing words in his mother tongue even if most of them were swears and insults aimed at him. He was still lonely, but it was a marked improvement over the life he'd been living before.

But then one day. One  _glorious_ day, Yuuri came into the animal shelter. At first all Viktor saw was a young, unassuming man following his much more energetic friend. The kind of person who stayed in the background because that's where they felt comfortable. But there was something about him that Viktor immediately felt drawn to. His beauty was understated but Viktor could see it there in the captivating chocolate brown of his eyes and the alluring way his body moved. And then he smiled softly in response to something his friend had said and Viktor was lost, completely and utterly captivated.

Viktor trilled to draw this intriguing stranger's attention over to him, fluffing up his pristine white feathers a little bit and raising his bright yellow crest to its full height. He wanted to show off his plumage. Surely this human would appreciate Viktor's beauty.

Yuuri stopped in front of Viktor's cage to look at him and Viktor moved closer. Viktor tilted his head and lifted his wings to draw Yuuri's attention to the vibrant yellow of his crest and underwing feathers. It was essential that this prospective mate see exactly what Viktor had to offer, and he knew his display was nothing short of magnificent. The widening of Yuuri's eyes seemed to indicate that the human agreed.

Yura came over to the cage then and looked between them with a frown, rudely interrupting what was clearly a bonding moment. He shook his head at Viktor, grumbling as he opened up the latch. He'd never had the privilege of seeing Viktor's crest fully erect before, but he didn't seem impressed. "Stop puffing yourself up, you fluffy chicken."

Viktor let his feathers settle back into their resting position and squawked indignantly at Yura. Whatever. The display had been for the new human, so his reaction was all that mattered. And he certainly looked impressed.

Viktor stepped onto Yura's offered hand then promptly hopped over to the unsuspecting Yuuri, wanting to get a closer look at him. Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise but he let Viktor stay perched on his hand. He glanced over to Yura for help, but the teenager had already deemed the situation uninteresting and stooped down to gather up the soiled bedding in Viktor's cage like he'd come over to do.

Viktor looked up at Yuuri and chittered. He liked this human. He liked this human a _lot_. Yuuri reached out a hesitant hand, clearly worried about being bitten, and Viktor tilted his head to lean into the touch. He ruffled his tail feathers happily as Yuuri's fingers grew more confident, carefully grooming the soft feathers of Viktor's cheeks.

"You should adopt him," Yura commented drily.

Yuuri's fingers stopped and Viktor cawed loudly in protest, rubbing his head up against Yuuri's hand to try and get the cuddles to continue.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Yuuri stammered. "I don't know anything about birds."

Viktor screeched unhappily and clung to the sleeve of Yuuri's hoodie with his beak as his new favorite human tried to pass him back over to Yura. He wasn't going to just sit back and let them be separated so soon after meeting.

Yura looked unimpressed at the whole debacle and Viktor's less than graceful squawking. "Such a drama queen," he huffed, giving up on trying to pry Viktor off of Yuuri the third time his fingers got nipped at. 

That's when Phichit came back.

"Yuuri! There are so many cute animals here! I wanna adopt them all!"

Viktor trilled happily upon learning his new human's name, shuffling around where he was perched on Yuuri's arm and mimicking the sound. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri just looked at him blankly. "Um..."

"Oh my God, Yuuri!" his human's friend exclaimed, leaning over to get a better look at Viktor. "Who's this?"

Yura answered for him. "This bird-brain is Viktor. He's a Sulfur Crested Cockatoo and a pain in the ass. Piggie is going to adopt him."

Yuuri stammered. "I really don't have the space or the money to care for a bird."

"I can help!" Phichit chimed in. Viktor liked his Yuuri's friend already.

"We can clear out a space in our apartment and find secondhand stuff that's cheap!"

Yuuri looked down uncertainly at Viktor. Viktor bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically, crest snapping back up to its full height in his excitement. Yes! _Yes_ , that's exactly what Viktor wanted! Viktor wanted to go home with his new human so they could stay together all the time!

The tiniest smile appeared on Yuuri's face and Viktor was rewarded with a cute little laugh which sounded like music to his ears.

And that was how Viktor's life took a turn for the better.

Unfortunately, him being a high maintenance bird and all, it took almost a week for Yuuri to get everything ready for him and return to the shelter and bring Viktor home. Viktor wasn't happy about being left alone, but it was worth it when Yuuri finally brought him into his new living space, complete with lots of toys and perches and a rather spacious cage. He chittered happily for nearly an hour and burrowed into Yuuri's hoodie at bedtime, cawing insistently until his human rubbed his head.

The day Viktor came home with Yuuri was the best day of his life, second only to the day they first met.

But Yuuri isn't here right now. Viktor climbs over to one of his food dishes and picks unenthusiastically at a slice of apple. It's not bad, actually. And it pleases him to think of the care Yuuri takes in buying fresh produce and cutting it up just for him. But it isn't enough to distract him from his waiting. He has plenty of toys available to play with in his cage, but none of them interest him at the moment. Then he hears the front door open and lets out an excited squawk.

Yuuri! His Yuuri is back!

Yuuri comes into the room moments later and undoes the latch on Viktor's cage, offering up an almond as an apology for the hours he's been gone. Viktor flaps his wings excitedly and clambers over to Yuuri, using his claws to grasp the treat. He lifts it up to his beak and begins nibbling on it, dropping crumbs all over the place. Yuuri laughs a little and lifts Viktor up so that he can perch comfortably on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri's fingers brush absentmindedly at Viktor's cheek.

"Yuuri!" Viktor trills. His vocabulary may be limited, but that's one word he has down. Even his shrill voice can't ruin the lovely syllables that denote his mate's name.

"I have a test to study for," Yuuri says apologetically, heading over to his desk and sitting down in his tattered chair, chewed up courtesy of Viktor. He leans down and tugs a textbook and his studying materials out of his school bag.

Viktor stays perched on Yuuri's shoulder as his human spreads out his materials, busying himself with preening his feathers and making sure their pristine white color remains immaculate. He knows it's vain, but he wants to look pretty for Yuuri. By the time he's finished grooming himself, Yuuri is deep into study mode and no longer actively watching Viktor to see what he's doing. Viktor turns his head and begins picking at Yuuri's hair with his beak. His human often neglects to properly groom himself, but Viktor doesn't mind. He likes doing this for Yuuri.

Yuuri is, after all, Viktor's mate. What's left of his human mind knows that Viktor's feelings can't be reciprocated in the state he's in, but it doesn't matter. His existence as a bird simplifies things. His hormones tell him that he and Yuuri are a mated pair, that any time Yuuri leaves he could quite possibly be dead. Because that's the only reason that makes sense for him to be alone without his mate. Yuuri is his, and he is Yuuri's.

But surely Yuuri must feel the same. They are always together when Yuuri is home, and Yuuri is the only one who is allowed to groom Viktor outside of the necessary amount needed to simply keep him clean. Grooming each other just to provide comfort is part of the courting ritual, and these things must be taken very seriously.

Yuuri leans back in his chair and Viktor takes advantage of the new position, snuggling comfortably against his neck and lifting his wing up. He's reassured when Yuuri's fingers stroke gently at the exposed feathers. Social grooming is one thing, but not just any flock-mate can preen his wings. Chris wouldn't do this. Yura wouldn't do this. Only his mate can. Only Yuuri can.

Viktor raises his crest to its full height as Yuuri's fingers move along his body to rub at his chest, showing off for his mate. He utters soft chattering notes to audibly convey his interest. Viktor is more than ready to move forward the next step in their courting and mate with his Yuuri.

But Yuuri doesn't understand that. Yuuri doesn't realize that the pressure of Yuuri's fingers running over Viktor's fluffy belly simulates what it would feel like to have his mate pressed snugly beneath him. His human doesn't realize this is the most sensuous thing Viktor's felt in a long time, releasing a flood of hormones that Yuuri should definitely not be encouraging.

"I need a break from studying," Yuuri sighs. He gets up and heads over to his bed, taking off his glasses and burrowing under the covers. Viktor settles on Yuuri's neck, returning his attentions to preening his mate's hair. He takes extra care with the soft black strands as he cleans them, pulling as gently as he can.

He feels Yuuri's breathing slow down beneath him after a few minutes, his human drifting off to sleep. Viktor pauses his grooming and tilts his head to look at Yuuri's sleeping face. His human's lips are slightly parted and warm breath ruffles the feathers on Viktor's head. 

Viktor watches those lips and imagines what he would do if he were in his true form. Looking at Yuuri like this, it's easy to feel like they're in a fairy tale where a simple kiss could make all the difference, Yuuri the sleeping beauty and Viktor the human turned into a beast. Their stories don't really line up when he thinks about it this way, but Viktor wishes they could, wishes he could be Yuuri's prince or Yuuri could be his.

He wishes Yuuri could be his to love.

Viktor touches the curve of his beak to Yuuri's lips in a rather pathetic imitation of the kiss he wishes they could share. He tilts his head back and studies Yuuri's face but nothing has changed. No grand transformation or newfound connection. It's just Yuuri, and he's still just Yuuri's pet bird. He shuffles his wings unhappily and snuggles up against Yuuri's neck while he waits for sleep to overcome him, wishing things could be different.

* * *

Yuuri wakes up feeling a heavy weight settled over him. He groans and presses his face into his pillow, wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep. Phichit must've partied a little to hard last night and stumbled into Yuuri's room for drunken cuddles. It wouldn't be the first time. It's not exactly surprising. What is surprising is that Viktor hasn't chased Pitchit off yet. That bird can be ridiculously territorial when it comes to Yuuri, especially during morning cuddles in bed.

Wait.

His eyes shoot open.

 _Viktor_!

Oh no, he didn't put Viktor in his cage before getting into bed. Who knows what mischief his pet could've gotten up to or what furniture he could've destroyed while Yuuri's been asleep. Yuuri closes his eyes again and silently curses himself. He knows better than to leave Viktor unsupervised in the house.

But when he finally opens his eyes and turns his head, planning to rouse Phichit and get up himself to search for Viktor, he's met with an unfamiliar face. He doesn't recognize the gorgeous person cuddled up to him in bed, long silver hair spilled across the sheets. Yuuri shrieks in surprise and tries to clamber out of bed but the man laying on top of him just clings harder, nuzzling his head into Yuuri's neck and murmuring something unintelligible in what Yuuri thinks might be Russian? Which is so _random_ , but not the weirdest thing about this encounter thus far.

And that's when Yuuri realizes that the incredibly attractive stranger clinging to him is completely naked. Like, _completely_ naked. Not even underwear. And Yuuri can feel _everything_.

He can feel the blush blossoming over his cheeks. Fueled by his mortification he finds the strength to extricate himself from the man's grasp and falls onto his bedroom floor in his haste to get away.

The man makes an unhappy noise at being jostled, arms reaching out sluggishly to search for the warm body that's no longer there. Yuuri glances over at the door to assess how long it would take for him to just bolt if the need arises. He looks around for his phone so he can start dialing 911.

The man turns his head towards Yuuri and his eyes blink open. Yuuri is frozen in place by their startling shade of blue, unable to look away. They're practically sparkling, which, _wow_. This is just getting ridiculous. How can a real person look this perfect right after waking up? The man looks confused for a second until he notices Yuuri sitting there, then smiles wide as if he's just been given the best news of his life.

(His smile is so radiant, Yuuri nearly faints.)

"Yuuri!" he exclaims, pushing aside the covers and throwing himself at Yuuri.

Yuuri's gasp of surprise as he's tackled to the ground by all the force and enthusiasm of a fully grown man is swallowed up by the beautiful stranger's lips sealing over his in a passionate kiss. Which is admittedly nice, but still kind of weird considering he has no idea who this guy is and, oh yeah, this guy is _naked_. In his bedroom. And Yuuri can't recall ever even seeing this man before today, much less kissing him like it's a boundary they've long since moved past.

As if Yuuri could ever hold the attention of someone this beautiful. This must be a dream. A super confusing but not entirely unpleasant dream.

The man pulls away after a few seconds, pressing their foreheads together and grinning widely. His hands cradle Yuuri's head and it's only now that Yuuri realizes they came up to cushion his skull when he hit the floor. "I'm a human again, Yuuri!" the man says excitedly, like Yuuri will understand whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. "We broke the spell!"

Yuuri is confused. He is so, _so_ confused. And he's pretty sure by now that this isn't a dream. "What."

"Yuuri it's me, Viktor!!!"

Yuuri doesn't know what to say in this situation so he just goes with the first thing he can think of. "Please get off of me."

Viktor's expression falters. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri gently pushes Viktor off of him and scoots away from the bed, back hitting the wall. He circles his arms protectively around his knees and hides his face. He's just gonna... pretend like none of this is happening. Yeah, that'll work. Probably. Not.

Viktor sits up and frowns. He's done something wrong. He's upset his Yuuri. He moves closer and tries again, reaching out a tentative hand to place on Yuuri's knee.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?"

"This is crazy," Yuuri mumbles to himself. "Viktor is a bird."

He looks up at Viktor, suddenly suspicious. "Who sent you?"

Viktor shrinks back at the hostility in Yuuri's voice. " _Sent me_? No one sent me. I live here. Yuuri, it's me. _Viktor_."

"This is some kind of joke, isn't it?" Yuuri's starting to get angry and this isn't at all how Viktor thought this would play out.

Viktor isn't sure what he did wrong but he wants to fix it. "Yuuri-"

"No!" Yuuri stands up in a huff and storms around the room looking for his pet like he should've been doing as soon as he woke up. Viktor's not in his cage, or in the closet, or under the bed, or in any of the spots he likes to frequent. And the only sound in the room is frenzied searching and Yuuri's own erratic breathing. "Where did you put Viktor? Why can't I hear him? He's probably freaking out right now and that's not exactly a quiet sound."

"Yuuri, I'm right here," Viktor says frustratedly, standing and striding over to Yuuri. He reaches up and cradles Yuuri's face in his hands, trying to tell Yuuri, to _show_ Yuuri, that it's really him. He can see that Yuuri's getting more and more upset, possibly spiraling towards a panic attack, and he wants to assure Yuuri that what he's saying is true. That he's not here to play a cruel trick on him or hurt him in any way.

"Your name is Katsuki Yuuri. You're from Hasetsu, Japan, and your family owns an onsen there. You miss your home and your dog but you came to America to study and for the most part you're happy here. Your favorite dish is katsudon, but you never make it because you don't think it'll be as good as when your mother makes it for you at home. You dream of becoming a professional figure skater even though you haven't been out on the ice since you left Japan."

Viktor's thumb swipes at a tear on Yuuri's face and he steps closer, pressing their foreheads together. "You have severe anxiety and tend to doubt yourself but you are so, _so_ good, Yuuri. The best person I've ever met." Viktor feels tears beginning to slip down his own face. "I've been alone for so long. I'd been neglected for years before I made it to the animal shelter, and then I found you." Viktor smiles and closes his eyes. "I found you, and you helped me feel alive again. You made me want to be a human again."

Viktor's eyes blink open and he meets the beautiful brown of Yuuri's. "You've taken such good care of me, Yuuri. I know It's been difficult to live with me these past few months and I'm sorry for that. All I've wanted is to be with you and make you happy, but I know I've fallen short so many times. I can't guarantee I'll be any better now, but I'd like to try if you'd let me. So please, Yuuri, let me stay with you forever. We can be happy together."

"That sounds almost like a marriage proposal," Yuuri stammers before his brain can catch up to his mouth.

Viktor tugs Yuuri's body flush with his own. "It can be if you want."

And as crazy as it sounds, he means it, he really does. He would gladly marry Yuuri right now if he could. There are absolutely no doubts in his mind about what he wants, and that's to spend the rest of his life loving this amazing man in front of him.

Yuuri looks down where his pajama-clad body is pressed against Viktor's bare skin and flushes. It's pretty clear that he and Viktor are not on the same page as far as what is and isn't appropriate in their relationship. They're definitely going to have to work on establishing boundaries for the sake of Yuuri's sanity because he cannot deal with all this weirdness if Viktor's naked body is constantly on display. He'll go crazy.

"Could you, uh... put some pants on?"

Viktor winks. "Anything for my Yuuri."

Yuuri laughs nervously and turns around. "Just- wear whatever fits. And tell me when you're dressed. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Viktor helps Yuuri round up all the bird perches and toys from around the apartment and pack them up into boxes. It feels final, like packing away the remnants of Viktor's life as a bird puts a definitive end to the way they were living before. It'll all be put online for sale or given away, probably on the same site where Yuuri got most of them in the first place. They won't get much for it compared to what Yuuri and Phichit have spent over the last few months, but it's a start.

Viktor fully intends to pay Yuuri back for everything, but he hasn't figured out how he's going to do that yet. He had American papers at some point, but it's been years since anyone saw his human form, so he's likely been presumed dead. It's going to be a hassle to get everything sorted out and arrange for a worker's permit, but he's more than willing to work in order to help support Yuuri. He fully intends to continue living with Yuuri for as long as he's able, and he'd like to start contributing rent as soon as he can.

Phichit comes home to the apartment after getting vague texts from Yuuri about a surprise and is blown away. He takes it surprisingly well, and has so many questions for Viktor about how the spell works. Viktor answers noncommittally to most of them, unsure of the specifics himself. It's been a long time since the spell was cast and the details have long since slipped from his mind. And to be honest, he doesn't much care. His past isn't important, what matters is that he has Yuuri now.

This sentiment seems to fluster Yuuri and he spends the rest of the day closed off from Viktor. Phichit seems to find it amusing, but he nonetheless humors Yuuri and takes Viktor out of the apartment to buy some clothes that will fit him properly. (Even though Viktor is perfectly content to go on wearing Yuuri's clothes.)

They buy some groceries while they're out and Viktor helps Phichit make dinner, constantly glancing over at Yuuri's closed door. Phichit assures him that everything's fine, that Yuuri just needs some time alone to process everything. Viktor knows Phichit is right, but he worries anyways. Looking back on his earlier actions he can see how they might have been distressing for Yuuri. He probably shouldn't have led with a kiss before even explaining the situation to Yuuri, but in the spur of the moment it had seemed like the right thing to do. He'd let his excitement get the better of him and failed to properly take Yuuri's feelings into consideration.

Yuuri comes out to eat dinner with them but he's quiet and withdrawn. Viktor does his best not to push him, but it's hard. He wants to tell Yuuri a million things but he makes himself stay silent. It's his first real meal back in his human form but he doesn't savor it like he thought he would. His bites are mechanic and the air in the room is heavy with awkwardness.

It's not until later that evening that Viktor finally gives in to his restless need to see Yuuri. It's been almost a day since they really talked to each other, and Viktor can't stand the solitude any more. He knocks gently on the door to Yuuri's room and steps inside once he's been given permission to enter. Yuuri glances up from his desk at Viktor then goes back to his homework. He doesn't say anything but Viktor wishes he would. He doesn't like this new silence between them.

Viktor sits down quietly on the edge of Yuuri's bed and runs his fingers over the pattern of the bedding. This isn't what he really wants, but it's enough. This is enough, just being in the same room with Yuuri. Just sharing the same space. He focuses on the quiet _scritch_ of Yuuri's pencil, the turning of pages every few minutes, the soft in and out of Yuuri's breath.

He combs his fingers through his long silver hair and braids the strands. He'd forgotten how much he missed his hair. Preening feathers isn't quite the same. He thinks about Yuuri's hair, and how it had felt when he rubbed his feathers against it. He wonders how it would feel now against his skin. Is it fine and silky like his own hair? Or soft and fluffy?

He glances up and notices that Yuuri is watching him. Yuuri smiles, a small, precious thing. "I don't think you've ever been this quiet for so long while awake," he remarks.

Viktor grins, glad that Yuuri is trying to talk to him. "Would you rather I squawk like a bird and distract you from your work?"

Yuuri shakes his head and turns back to his work. "Of course not."

Viktor stands up and saunters over to where Yuuri is seated, draping himself over the back of the chair. He smiles and nuzzles his face into Yuuri's neck. "I can be distracting in other ways."

Yuuri's skin grows hot against his cheek and Viktor tightens his arms around him. "It's only fair, considering what a tease you've been."

Yuuri makes a sound of confusion. "We only kissed once."

Viktor spins the chair around and leans down over Yuuri. "So you didn't know what you were doing. That's what I thought."

Yuuri's eyebrows crinkle together adorably. He probably thinks Viktor is insulting his kissing skills. "What?"

"When you pet me," Viktor clarifies. "Yuuri, only mates groom their partners like that."

"Oh," Yuuri flushes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had I wouldn't of-"

"Before I couldn't be sure if it was just hormones," Viktor interrupts. "A simple physical reaction I couldn't help. But I'm fully human and in my right mind now."

Yuuri tries to look away but Viktor grips his chin with gentle but firm fingers and tilts his head so that they're eye to eye, gently pressing his thumb against Yuuri's lower lip. Viktor can tell by the way Yuuri's eyes widen and his pupils dilate that the look on his own face must be downright predatory. He lets his gaze flick down to Yuuri's lips and the way they part so invitingly under the slightest bit of pressure. "And my desire for you has only grown."

Viktor lets his hand fall from Yuuri's face and stays still, trying to gauge his reaction. Nearly a minute passes by with no response.

Rejection. Viktor's advance is being rejected. It hurts. It hurts so much.

"I don't expect my feelings to be returned," he says, eyes downcast. "but I can't hide that they're there."

He turns away from Yuuri, face resigned as he walks away. He's just going to have to accept that Yuuri doesn't feel the same. "I'm sorry if I've upset you, it wasn't my intention."

He looks back one last time as he reaches for the door knob and suddenly Yuuri is out of the chair and across the room and pressed up against him. Their bodies collide with a dull _thud_ as Viktor is pushed up against the door, their lips clashing messily. Yuuri's hands are in his hair, tangling through the long silver strands like they belong there. Viktor thinks that maybe they do.

Yuuri pulls away for breath, voice ragged and gasping. His whole face is flushed and they've only just started kissing. "I like you," he says. "A lot."

Viktor laughs giddily and maneuvers them so that Yuuri is now the one pressed against the door. He turns his head to place openmouthed kisses on his Yuuri's neck. He wants to mark his territory, show the world that Yuuri is _his_. That Viktor is the only one Yuuri lets touch him in this way.

This means more than Yuuri's unintentional courting behavior ever could, and they both know it. This is deliberate, and for the first time, they're on the same page. It's no longer an unrequited attraction. Viktor can feel Yuuri's arousal pressed up against him and it is 100% reciprocated. The breathy gasps and little moans of arousal he's heard Yuuri make in the dead of night as he pleasures himself are even better when Viktor knows he's the one causing them.

Yuuri gasps as Viktor bites down on a particularly sensitive spot and lifts his thigh up to wrap a leg around Viktor's waist. He wants to be closer, closer, _closer_. He knows his feelings don't match Viktor's in intensity, but for now this physical closeness is enough. He loved Viktor in his other form, he thinks he could learn to be in love with Viktor in this one. As strange as this is they can make this work, if they try hard enough. And exploring the burning sexual attraction between them is a good place to start. A fantastic place to start, actually.

Viktor's lips return to Yuuri's and all hope of coherent thought goes out the window as the kiss deepens and their tongues meet, tangling together as they explore each other's mouthes. Yuuri may not be the most experienced at this but he's also not some blushing virgin being felt up for the first time. He's been kissed before, but never like this. Not like he's the most precious thing in the world. Not like he's being _loved_. Because that's what this is. Viktor loves him and it shows.

Yuuri's only experiences before this have been half-drunk fumbles with people he barely knew. Sure he managed to get off but all of those encounters were ultimately unsatisfying. He's never had this kind of connection with his previous partners, and it's something he hadn't even realized he'd been missing. That genuine desire to hold on to someone and never let go. To let himself be consumed by their passion and entrust his physical pleasure to them. This is all happening absurdly fast but Yuuri feels like he can trust Viktor. Viktor will take care of Yuuri's needs because he _loves_ him. He really loves him.

Viktor pulls back to look him in the eyes, breath ragged. His eyelids are heavy, lips spit-slicked and pink. It sends a thrill down Yuuri's spine. _He_  did this. _Yuuri_ is the reason Viktor looks so completely and utterly wrecked, and just from kissing. He feels a rush of arousal as he realizes just how much power he has over this beautiful man pressed up against him.

Yuuri lifts up his other leg and Viktor takes the hint, hoisting him up into the air. Yuuri leans forward so that his lips are right by Viktor's ear, suddenly feeling very confident now that he's seen just how much Viktor wants him. His voice is quiet and seductive. "Take me to bed."

Viktor's lips are on him in an instant, hungry and insistent against his own. His strong arms are warm and secure around Yuuri as he nearly trips over himself in his rush to get them over to the bed. Their mouths separate with an audible _pop_ as Viktor deposits Yuuri onto the mattress, his curtain of silver hair falling around their faces.

He straddles Yuuri's thighs and takes a moment to just take in the beautiful man beneath him. "Yuuri," Viktor purrs, accent more pronounced and voice throaty with want. He presses Yuuri's thighs apart and rocks their hips together to show his lover just how desperate he is for this. Yuuri practically keens at the contact and Viktor slips a hand under the hem of his shirt. Viktor runs his fingertips reverently over the smooth, pliant skin of Yuuri's soft belly that he so adores. He pushes the shirt up as he goes and has to resist the urge to lick his lips as more and more of Yuuri's smooth, unmarked skin is bared to him. Nimble fingers move up to rub over dusky pink nipples, coaxing the sensitive buds to full pertness beneath his touch. He's seen Yuuri in various states of undress like this before and even naked a few times, but never in this context. Never as Yuuri's lover.

Viktor savors every moment, watching carefully and paying attention to every reaction. Yuuri's face is flushed, his breathing erratic, and Viktor's barely done anything yet. He can't believe how lucky he is to have such perfection spread out beneath him, willing and pliant. He leans down for another kiss and swallows down every little noise of Yuuri's pleasure, tucking them carefully away into his heart.

He feels Yuuri's hand fumble with his waistband before slipping under and palming him through his underwear. Viktor groans and slides one of his hands down Yuuri's backside to get a good handful of his lover's perfect ass, squeezing the supple flesh and leaning back down to hungrily seal their lips together once more.

It'll be even more perfect when that gorgeous ass is finally pressed flush against his hips, their bodies aligned, Viktor's length fully inside his Yuuri as they make love, joining together as one.

He can't wait to unlock Yuuri's true eros.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I cut it off right as they were getting into sexy time. Sorry if that's annoying, but I don't feel comfortable writing more than what's already there. This is already a lot more than anything else I've written. Y'all can imagine what happens next anyways.
> 
> Also,,, poor Phichit. He probably left the apartment pretty soon after hearing these two lovebirds making out against the door. Listening to them go at it probably isn't what he had in mind when he was thinking about how his night would go. At least he doesn't have to find sheets to use for the couch since Yuuri and Viktor are definitely going to share a bed.


End file.
